


They both have rough sides

by LifeisIntriguing



Series: A rough pairing [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brother to "The rough side of the silver lining" this fic takes Greg's anger into account instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They both have rough sides

**Author's Note:**

> You asked, so here it is finally. A follow up to TRSOTSL. Enjoy I hope.

Greg was fuming as he slammed the front door behind him "One simple instruction." He muttered shrugging his coat off, "Don't touch anything until bomb squad have given it the once over. Does he ever listen!" He threw his coat on the hook and stormed into the living room, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and pouring a large glassful. It was only as he was pouring his second, that he registered Jim standing calmly in the doorway. Greg drained his glass and placed it down heavily.

"Tell me it wasn't you." Jim blinked almost calmly back at him taking a small step into the room. "Jim, tell me it wasn't you." he practically growled. 

"I can't do that, Greg." Jim slipped out of his indoor jacket and sat on the arm of the sofa. He had a small glint of mischief in his eye and his mouth was just beginning to smirk. "I heard that something big was going down today. Naturally, I had a small involvement." 

"A small involvement that destroyed an entire building, killed the seven people we were after and injured 18 police officers." Greg took a step towards Jim angrily. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting my men." 

"Glad not to hurt any women." Jim quipped, causing Greg to move quickly towards him and punch him in the face, knocking him onto the floor. Jim looked up Greg smirk growing, "What do you want me to say, Greggy?" 

Greg felt himself flush, as his instincts awoke to the pet name and Jim's goading smile. "Why don't you put that mouth to some actual use?" Jim paused slightly too long for Greg, so he bent down and pulled Jim to his knees in front of his crotch. He glanced down at Jim and saw him already fully erect beneath his trousers. It frustrated him but also fully aroused him. "You smug bastard." he muttered, undoing his trousers and forcing himself into Jim's slightly open mouth. 

Jim set to work, momentarily disarming Greg, who let out a small moan of relief and then felt a flash of pure anger. He gripped Jim's hair tightly and forced him to move quicker. 

That was the main difference between their sexual anger releases. Jim was rough, quick and didn't normally care about looking at him. In fact, Greg quite often doubted, that he was the only one he was shagging. The main factor held back from confirming it in his mind, was how much Jim seem to need him when he got in. The desperation was incredible. 

Greg, however, liked to see Jim always. It was probably the only sadistic part of him; watching Jim struggle with his mouth around his thrusting cock. 

Greg thrust in harder, Jim's mouth desperately trying to cope with the brutal fuck it was receiving. "This should teach you to injure my men." Jim gave a small cough and Greg threw him off to the floor. "Struggling? I thought you were supposed to be clever." Jim smirked up at him and started to undo his trousers. "Take them off." snapped Greg, stripping down completely and going to the side drawer. 

"You want to be taught a lesson?" Greg turned back around to Jim naked and nodding. "Then it's time to put this on." Greg held up a chastity ring and Jim quivered, Greg meant business.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, thanks for reading.


End file.
